borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sterwin Forever
or | level2 = | rewards2 = | level3 = | rewards3 = | previous = Guardian Hunter | next = | game = Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel | dlc = | type = Optional mission }} Sterwin forever is an optional mission in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Walkthrough Objectives *Equip monster trap mod *Capture Opha *Capture Elder Opha *Capture Virtuous Opha *Capture Opha Superior *Go to delivery point Strategy When the mission is collected, the first thing to do is to swap the Monster Trap into the grenade mod equipment slot before setting out in search of the first Opha. Each Opha to be caught is a more powerful version of the one before it, and each can be found in a roughly clockwise circuit around Eleseer. The first Opha is at the far end of the first quadrant, and Elder Opha is on the upper deck further around. Virtuous Opha is out near the rim, and Opha Superior involves moving back to the upper deck and back out to the rim again. Alternately, last Opha can be reached fairly quickly by quitting out and restarting from the Fast Travel. Catching an Opha is no easy task. They must be whittled down to low life, which requires depleting their shields first. The Putti they spawn will fly to support a damaged Opha however, so these must be eliminated quickly before they can recharge the shield, or area effect attacks can be used to hit them both. Shock damage is ideal for this task as it promptly ruins the shields while offering more controlled, moderate damage to the physical form of the Opha. Once the Opha has been worn down, the Monster Trap can then be used to deliver the final blow, pulling the Opha into itself as it does so. The subsequent Opha types are far tougher and add an additional complication when they spawn not only Puttis, but also a range of Guardians as well. As the difficulty progresses, area effect (or chained effect) attacks become more valuable as they are less likely to kill the tougher Opha, and also help with indiscriminately removing the Guardians from the fight. The Trapped Opha mission items can also pose their own problem, as these tend to keep rolling until they either fall off the sides of the Eleseer platform or hit a wall. On rare occasions, they can be ejected into the air and fly out of reach over the side as well. It is therefore recommended that each Opha be lured away from the edges and preferably into locations that might better contain the runaway orb. Completion :"Right on ya mate! You're the best, like no one ever was!"' Turn In: Sterwin Mission Transcript * Notes *Both Guardian Hunter ''and Z8N-TP must be completed for this mission to become available. *The mission-only grenade mod Monster Trap will be added to the character inventory while this mission is active. *Text on the mission items is says: **Trapped Opha: Contains a trapped Eridian. All right! OPHA was caught! **Trapped Elder Opha: Contains a captured Opha. You're on you way to becoming a master! **Trapped Virtuaous Opha: Contains a trapped Eridian. Collect all four! **Trapped Opha Superior: You caught another Opha! Do you want to give it a nickname or something? Trivia *The quote at the end of the mission, the item cards, and the Monster Trap mod, are references to the video game series Pokémon. Media Sterwin Forever ru:Стирвин навсегда